


Go Green

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [22]
Category: Wicked - Maguire
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Friendship/Love, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Elphaba Glinda Defy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Go Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hari).



> Prompt: Elphaba Glinda Defy

_Glinda shouldn't be shocked, shouldn't be surprised but she is. Elphaba's green, flying on a broom and defying gravity like this world doesn't own her. And the thing is, it doesn't._


End file.
